4:01 PM
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: Sakura is on her way to a job interview when Sasuke almost runs over her with his car.   This summary sucks, but I hope the story is better :D   SasuSaku :D


SasuSaku Story – 4:01 PM.

Sakura Haruno was running the streets so fast that people thought someone was chasing her. In fact, the time _was_ chasing her for sure. She has applied for a job in a fashion company, and her interview is at 4:00 PM, and right now it is 3:41 PM. She is _really _late.

"Coming through! I'm sorry! Let me pass! Sorry, I'm really late!" she kept saying as she pass through the people and pushed them to the ground. I wouldn't want to be in her way, it's dangerous. Dangerous, I tell you!

Anyway, so as she was crossing the street – and the traffic light was _red_ – A car came and the driver couldn't stop. Sakura froze in her place. Damn adrenaline was doing _nothing_! Her eyes wide open, thinking this black, _fancy_ car was the last thing she's going to see. The car stopped with less than an inch away from Sakura, as she fell down behind.

The driver stepped – more like _jumped out_ – out of the car and hurried to see if Sakura was alright. He knelt down beside her as she was trying to sit up.

"Are you OK?" the driver asked, worried. He expected Sakura to say "Yes, I'm OK, thank you! You saved my life, handsome man!" but instead, he got the _exact _opposite of his expectations.

"Are you drunk or something! You almost killed me, you sick man! I'm suing you for sure! You're _so _kissing your license goodbye!" Sakura yelled.

The driver stared blankly at Sakura, taking it all in. "Not even a thank you? What kind of a rude person are you?"

Sakura laughed sarcastically. "Thank you? As in, thank you for almost killing me, you've made my life so exciting!" The driver scowled as Sakura rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, for Heaven's sake," Sakura mumbled.

The driver just scowled even _more_. "You were crossing the street when the lights were _red_! It's obviously not my fault! Jesus, I should have just run over you!"

Sakura gasped. "Oh, no! You did _not_ just say that! I have an important appointment to make in less than 15 minutes, so I have all the excuses in the world to cross the street while the traffic light is red!"

The driver rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for whoever your appointment is with," he said and got a glare back from Sakura. "How about we redo this, I'll run over you and I'll tell them to write on your tombstone that you died because you had an appointment to make and couldn't wait for the traffic lights to go green."

"I'll have your dead meat on dinner tonight if you don't put a sock in your mouth," Sakura threatened.

The driver chuckled. "Big words from a little girl."

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Mention your name and age, please."

"Sasuke Uchiha, 27 years old. Why?" The driver – aka Sasuke – asked.

"To show you I'm not a little girl. _Or _you're also a little boy, which one would you like better?"

"Name and age, please?"

"Sakura Haruno, 27 years old. How's that, _little boy_?" Sakura said, with a wide smirk on her face.

Sasuke just scowled. "You're annoying."

Sakura shrugged. "And you're a jackass."

Sasuke smirked. "Fair enough. Want a hand?" he said as her stood up and her a hand to help her up, she took it.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Want one too?"

Sasuke had a confused expression on his features. "Sure?"

_**Slap!**_

"You're welcome!" Sakura said cheerfully as Sasuke's eyebrows were up in the sky.

"What was that for!" Sasuke asked.

"You wanted me to give you a hand," she shrugged.

Sasuke glared. "I'll make sure to sue you too, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura laughed. "_You _sue _me_? Oh, right! Because I almost ran over you while you were trying to make it to one appointment that could save your miserable life! Get over it already!"

Sasuke looked right and left. "Have you noticed that people have been staring at us for, like, the past 5 minutes?" he whispered.

Sakura looked around. "Oops."

"Well, if you have nothing else to yell at me, you can run back to your appointment," Sasuke said.

"Oh, right. I'll sue you later!" Sakura said.

Sasuke laughed. "Sue or see?"

Sakura started walking. "Who knows?" she mumbled, but Sasuke heard her. He smiled.

'_Sakura Haruno, huh? I'll remember you,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey, Sakura!" Sasuke called, Sakura stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Name, age and phone number, please?" he smirked.

Sakura giggled. "Sue you later!"

Sasuke smirked.

. . .

Sakura stormed into the room. "I'm here to do the interview!"

Three women stared blankly at Sakura, like she grew another head.

"Lady Tsunade? I'm here to – "

The said lady interrupted Sakura. "You're Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura nodded.

"The job isn't available anymore," Tsunade said, quiet simply I may say.

Sakura's eyes widen. "Why not?"

Tsunade shrugged. "You're late."

Sakura looked at her watch, it says 4:01 PM. "But I'm only _one_ minute late!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "One minute or one hour! You're late! We don't hire late people here!"

Sakura sighed. "Thank you for your precious time. It's just that a car almost ran over me, and I had to fight with the driver for 5 minutes, so I arrived a minute late."

Tsunade stared unbelievably at Sakura. "A car almost ran over you and you're only one minute late?"

Sakura nodded. "Not to mention the driver was a jerk, so I had to slap him."

Tsunade smiled. "Congratulations! You're hired!"

Sakura's mouth dropped. "Seriously? – I mean, thank you! I'll do my best!"

Tsunade nodded, smiling. "You can start tomorrow, have some rest today."

Sakura grinned. _'I think I owe that Sasuke guy an apology and a thank you. I wouldn't have got this job without him,' _she thought as she stepped out of the company's building.

"When are you going to sue me?" she heard a voice behind her.

Sakura smirked as she turned around. "Tomorrow, Chili's restaurant, 4:01 PM, I'll be waiting."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he smirked. "4:01 PM? Why?"

"Thanks to you, I got the job at this time. It'll be nice, don't you think?" Sakura grinned.

Sasuke laughed. "You're the first person who makes me laugh more than twice a day. And yes, it will be nice."

Sakura smiled, nodded and waved goodbye. "Sue you tomorrow at 4:01 PM!"

Sasuke chuckled as he waved back. "4:01 PM…that's one special time," Sasuke said to himself as he walked away.

.

.

.

The End.


End file.
